


Philtatos/灵魂伴侣

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】Sail and Mast/船帆与桅杆 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean很惊讶地发现那个负鼠剥皮标本居然只是伊萨卡岛北面房地产销售会里第二件最棒的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philtatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544865) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 标题为古希腊语φιλτατος，意思是best beloved

**6月 2024年**

 

“再提醒我一下，我他妈为什么会同意做这个的？”Dean厉声要求道，猛打方向转弯以躲开从他们离开伊萨卡以来第十七只试图在Impala车轮下自杀的松鼠。“认真的。我忘记了。你保证过会报答我吗？用派？到了那里会不会有一盒盒的派，Sam？”

 

“我保证你今晚会在引擎盖上得到一个口交。”Sam心不在焉地回复道，在手机上查看着方向。他指了指前方。“那里。左转去那条路。”

 

那根本没有什么路，在Dean看来，那就是一条会让车底盘见鬼的怪叫不停的窄窄的铺满碎石的小径，但是无论如何，他还是转弯了。大概半英里后那条不是路的路来了个极右转弯，然后豁然开阔的眼前便是一座漂亮的房子，被一排参天大树与路隔开：一座三层的房子，凌乱而老旧，一半被常春藤缠绕着，环形车道上停着几辆车。Dean仔细地把他的宝贝停在一辆小型普锐斯旁边，向前倾身把自己的额头抵在方向盘上。“Sammy，”他抱怨道，“说真的，老兄，我们可以回家拿着啤酒，看场见鬼的球赛——”

 

“Dean，这就半个小时。”Sam说道，把他修长的身体从车里解放出来。Dean从驾驶座一侧爬出来时越过车顶气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。“三十分钟，好吗？我需要 _三十分钟_ 来确定这里没有一个什么该死的超自然博物馆准备公开售给普通人。你能就忍三十分钟吗？因为我真的很抱歉，但是我想我把玩具积木和涂鸦本落在家里了。”

 

“噢，操你的。”

 

“就只是……”Sam挥了挥手，无可奈何。“去看看那些古董之类的，好吗？”

 

“噢，古董。棒极了。好啊。当然。我就去看看那些古董。”他说道，跟着他朝屋子走去。“我们在哪儿，康涅狄格州？我们重新回到康州那个闹鬼的蠢旅馆了吗（S2E11），Sam？我才不是什么古董家。”

 

Sam因为这话顿了顿，转过身，他的眼睛从头到尾的打量着Dean的身体，又缓慢而从容地滑回来，这让Dean皮肤上泛起了被针刺般的微红。他的弟弟冲他咧嘴一笑，慵懒地徐徐说，“你差不多是的，老兄。”

 

 _臭小子。_ “闭嘴。”Dean瞪了他一眼，跺着脚走过他进门，而Sam甜蜜洪亮的笑声跟着她进了屋。

 

***

 

Aaron两晚前打电话给他们，大致给他们讲了下这次地产拍卖的事。刚睡着三刻钟，Dean只模糊听清了Sam一半的对话，还包括了很多他听不懂的词语，以及Sam在Dean放在床边的那本汤姆克兰西的内页封面潦草写下的希伯来语。Sammy挂断电话后给他提供的精简版本就是在一个去世女人的私人图书馆里可能有某些危险的东西，应该在普通人无意中买下它们之前事先去查看一下。Dean没看出来这哪里是他们的问题了，真的——清扫一个图书馆小菜一碟，而Dean最近这段日子非常乐意把小菜一碟的任务留给世界上年轻的猎人们，他们真是些可怜的傻孩子——但是Sam认真，态度坚决，为-什-么-要-拖-别-人-去-那-里-当-我-们-明-明-就-在-就-在-附-近-呢-Dean，而Dean当时又困又累，脑袋昏昏地并没有意识到这个小鬼估计只是故意打个幌子想去找那些让书呆子着迷的旧墙纸什么的。不过，现在看来，这也不算太坏——虽然他并不打算 _告诉_ 任何人，至少不打算告诉Sam。但是地下室里黑胶唱片的收藏差不多是史诗级的，而且他很享受地看过了各种各样的工具，而且是啊，好吧，也许他不 _需要_ 一套正版的史坦利12号木板刻刀，但是他想这又没有伤天害理。再说了，等Dean在楼上的图书馆里找到Sam时，他身边已经叠了差不多八百本书了，所以他完全被允许。

 

有一群人凑在大厅另一头的角落，但是图书馆目前还算非常安静，宽敞的空间给他和Sam省了不少事。书在宽大的桌子上整理成一叠叠整齐的摆放，其中散布着一些其他出售的商品：瓷器，酒杯，看起来像全银的，普通的装饰物和摆设，一个黄铜的六分仪。在它旁边的望远镜并没有地堡的那个让人惊艳，但是它还是一个望远镜，这不管怎么说就已经够棒了，而Dean有点想买下那个负鼠的剥皮标本，纯粹只是为了偶尔把它藏在Sam袜柜里的乐趣。他把标本夹在胳膊底下悠然地踱步到他弟弟仔细观察着什么的角落。

 

“嘿，”当他还有几步远的时候说道。Sam吓了一大跳，迅速转身，而Dean觉得他的眉毛扬得都能够到发际线了。“老兄。”

 

“噢，嘿。我，呃。”Sam吞咽着。“抱歉。我没听见有人靠近。”

 

“是啊，我看出来了，机灵鬼，”他说道。他把负鼠拿出来在Sam眼前挥了挥，探头探脑地环顾周围。“给你找了个朋友。你看什么呢？”

 

“嗯？噢。没什么。我只是，呃——我们得带走这些书，好吗？”他说道，拍了拍他身旁的书堆。“这里其他东西都很干净。你准备好走了吗？”

 

Dean微微歪了歪头，盯着他很久很久。“好吧，我本来准备好了，”他说道，嘴角渐渐咧开笑容。“现在不确定了。你到底在看什么了，小子？”

 

“ _没什么_ 。只是些旧首饰。你——”

 

“是吧。当然了。让开，萨斯科奇人。”

 

“Dean，”当Dean推了推让他挪开身子时，Sam无助地唤道。

 

他以为会看到无声色情碟片，或者也许一个古董假阴茎，但是唯一在Sam身后的真的只有首饰：一个沉甸甸的胸针，一串珍珠项链和其他亮晶晶的乱七八糟的东西，都四散地摆放在一个勃艮第红酒色的天鹅绒上，贴着小小的白色价格牌。Dean完全摸不着头脑，他开口想问Sam是不是终于决定要拥抱他内心住着的那个小公主并买个钻石皇冠了，当他看到了那些戒指，两个，古金色的，黯淡磨损，就躺在Sam刚刚放下它们的地方。

 

噢。

 

他抬头看向他的弟弟，有着六尺五的身高和四十一岁的年纪，正非常惟妙惟肖地重现着他自己十一岁的模样：面红耳赤，柔软的头发垂落到眼睛里，手指一刻不停地拉拽着袖口。“我只是看看，”他对着自己的鞋子小声地诉说道。“我没有——Dean，我不——我不需要它，好吗？真的。我知道你从来不——我只是——”

 

把那只死负鼠放到一边，Dean反而拾起了那对戒指，手在Sam的衬衫上攥成拳，一路拉着他漫步到一扇巨大的窗前，好在明亮的光线下看得更清楚。那对戒指有点破损了，但是他喜欢它们的重量，喜欢它们在手里的触感，冰凉金属的光滑和瑕疵抵着他的掌心。两个戒指内侧都有一样的刻痕，一行很小，很小的字迹，花了他很长时间才辨认出是希腊文：ΠΙΣΤΟΣ ΤΕ ΤΟΛΜΩΝ ΤΕ ΦΙΛΤΑΤΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΕΜΟΣ

 

他看向他的弟弟，他正安静地注视着他，脸颊上带着可爱的红晕，眼睛里像藏了颗爱心。“上面写了什么？”他问道。

 

Sam沉默了良久，然后开口：“忠诚的，”他轻柔地说道，“勇敢的，最挚爱的，属于我的。”

 

Dean觉得他嘴角抽动。“好吧，”他回答道。“那差不多概括完了，嗯？”

 

“Dean，你不——”

 

Dean从牛仔裤的后口袋里掏出小折刀，小心地把缠绕在两个戒指上的细弦割断，把价格牌和折刀都塞回他的口袋里。重新凝视他的弟弟。他的脸上流露太多感情了，他知道的，但就这一次他真的不在乎什么。“把你的手给我，蠢蛋。”他说道，温柔地。

 

“我——”

 

“闭嘴。”Dean把其中一个戒指滑到他弟弟布满伤痕的左手的无名指上，另一个戴到自己手上。它有点松，但它几乎刚贴上他的皮肤就温热起来，然后他的手臂弯过Sam的脖颈把他揽入一个温暖，坚定的亲吻，随后他先抽离，只是一点，为了让他们的额头抵在一起时，还能依依不舍地轻啄着他弟弟的下嘴唇。“小子，”他安静地说。“你所要做的只是告诉我。”

 

Dean四十五岁了，而且他从这个国家的一端奔波到另一端的次数多到他都想不起来。他弟弟带着酒窝的笑容依旧是他知道的最美丽的事物。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他们付了戒指，那些书，木板刻刀和负鼠的钱，等他们都坐到车里时Sam终于清了清他的喉咙说话。

 

“老兄，那是，差不多，历史上最烂的求婚了。你知道的，对吗？”

 

“那不是 _求婚_ ，白痴。”Dean把车倒出停车场，胳膊甩到后座。“那是，你知道。”他扬了扬手。“这个。”（指结婚）

 

“这个。”

 

“这个。”Dean同意道。“很高兴我们搞清楚了。”

 

“Dean，你的确意识到我们并没有真正结婚直到我们去签一些法定文件吧。”

 

Dean轻轻哼了哼。“是啊，因为签法定文件是我们会做的事。”他把车开到主路上。“好像签法定文件是我们能做的事。你有戒指了，你也有在教堂的誓约了，老兄。差不多，十年前。我们当时还有见证人什么的。（S8E23）我不知道你还想从我这得到什么。”

 

“你把Crowley算作是我们婚礼宾客？”

 

“他在场，不是吗？而且别跟我抱怨邀请名单，混球。你才是那个在新婚之夜陷入昏迷的人。你知道新婚之夜你有什么不应该做什么吗，Sam？见鬼的昏过去。”

 

Sam试图保持面部严肃，他真的在努力，但是快乐从他漂亮的榛色眼眸里迸溅出来，而他在几个心跳的时间后就输给了他无法抑制的笑容。他侧了侧身子，傻笑着。Dean腾出一只手勾住他的肩膀，让他倒入怀里。“你个混蛋。”Sam嘟囔道，转头把脸埋进Dean的肩膀里，而在窗外，盛夏的炎阳照耀着。


End file.
